He's My best friend or my best boyfriend?
by Cacau18
Summary: Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke são melhores amigos. A rosada esta no auge de seus vinte anos e ainda é virgem, só que... Ela cismou que deve perder sua pureza mas... pensa que é muito feia e que ninguém a deseja, o que de fato não é verdade. Uchiha Sasuke, melhor amigo da flor, se vê no meio dessa cisma dela, quando a mesma começa a lhe contar suas aventuras não sexuais.. (UA 18)
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Pov's

Depois de um jantar num restaurante fino e elegante, vários drinques, lá estava eu com meu novo paquera, namorado ou sei lá o que era meu. Não me lembrava de seu nome, mas isso não vinha ao caso. A única coisa que eu queria era perder aquela maldita impressão de que ninguém me queria como mulher.

Entrei em seu apartamento, luxuoso, um por andar. Deduzi que fosse rico ou até mais que isso. Olhei para ele, até que é bonitinho. Cabelos ruivos bagunçados, roupa legal e da moda, um sorriso sacana no rosto. Ah, lembrei o nome, era Sasori e só para constar estava em minha sala, na faculdade.

- Você pode me ajudar com o vestido? Não estou conseguindo abrir - eu disse, abrindo um sorriso meio de lado e tirando meu cabelo das costas, puxando-o todo para cima de meu ombro direito, esbanjando sensualidade.

Meus vinte anos me permitiam usar roupas justas, eu tinha um corpo bonito, malhava muito pra consegui-lo, não vinha de graça. Fazia também hidratação nos meus fios de cabelos rosa duas vezes por semana, estavam de médio comprimento, nos ombros. Procurava destacar meus olhos verdes com delineador e maquiagem.

Eu estava de costas a ele e estávamos sozinhos ali. Não era muito difícil entender o que eu queria. Qualquer um entenderia minha intenção, só que ele ainda não havia mexido um músculo para desabotoar meu vestido. Será que ele é gay?

- Por favor? Eu não consigo tirar sozinha – insisti. Senti-me uma pervertida, louca para transar e ele ali parado. Qual o problema dessa bicha enrustida? Por que não me avisou que era homossexual?

Enquanto eu divagava sobre sua sexualidade, ele ainda não tinha desabotoado nem o quarto botão. Aquilo estava me irritando. Ele não estava percebendo minha urgência? Não, não estava. Impossível ser mais devagar que aquilo.

Desisti do vestido e me virei, o empurrando, fazendo com que seu tronco fosse de encontro à cama. Uma louca desvairada, mas eu queria ter a minha primeira noite. Assim que seu corpo deitou, me ajoelhei sobre a colcha, deixando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Ele não era meu tipo, mas também não era feio, de forma alguma, simplesmente não era o que me atraía completamente. Mas quem liga pro meu gosto? Ele estava ali embaixo de mim e tudo o que eu queria era ser tocada.

Abaixei meu corpo, encostando nossos lábios. Ele estava frio e ainda não se movia. Demorou um tempo pra que ele abrisse a boca e começasse a me beijar. Assim que sua língua tocou a minha, abri os olhos. Ele se movia lento demais, molhado demais, nada daquilo estava me agradando.

Ele mordia meus lábios com força e eu detestava quando encontrava meus dentes nos dele. Porra, esse cara nem sabe beijar. O Sasori era frio, não frio do tipo insensível, mas frio, gelado. Era como estar beijando um cadáver e eu não curto necrofilia.

Imaginei-me estar num necrotério. Tudo ali era dark, sem graça. Suas mãos estavam estáticas, presas à cama e eu sentia certa excitação no meio de suas pernas. Certa excitação que inexistia entre as minhas. Desgrudei nossas línguas com rapidez e saí de cima dele. Corri até a porta, limpando minha boca antes que eu vomitasse ali mesmo, e saí do apartamento como um furacão.

Eu estava completamente decepcionada com aquilo tudo. Fiquei a tarde toda me arrumando, me preparando para aquele encontro e nada? Realmente, não se fazem mais homens como antes. Homens que entendem seu desejo, surpreendentes, que te deixam suspirando sem razão e lêem sua mente.

Desci pelo elevador, completamente tonta. Assim que a porta dupla abriu, avistei a portaria e sentei-me no sofá, tentando esquecer aquele moço gay.

- Péssima noite hein? – ouvi uma voz masculina me dizer.

- Sasuke! – saltei em seus braços em desespero. Hum, cheiro bom.

- Seu vestido está aberto.

Soltei-me dele, envergonhada. Abri os olhos, fitando os sapatênis de couro marrom dele.

- Deixa que eu ajeito isso para você - ele continuou.

Subiu suas mãos até minhas costas e eu voltei a abaixar minha cabeça, dessa vez colocando o cabelo de lado e sorrindo meio boba para o chão.

- Namorando alguém Haruno?

- Não, ninguém me quer como mulher, Sasuke...

Seus dedos abotoaram com rapidez os botões azuis marinhos, e, ao fechar o último, a ponta de um de seus dedos encostou de leve na minha nuca, fazendo com que um arrepio cortasse minha espinha.

- Pronto - disse, colocando as mãos em meus cabelos, ajeitando-os em minhas costas, fazendo com que mais arrepios me percorressem. Eu corei e me amaldiçoei ao mesmo tempo.

Tomei tempo para reparar em seu corpo. Vestia uma calça jeans nem colada, nem larga. Uma camisa social branca, por debaixo de um blazer marrom aberto. Tinha um brilho nos olhos pretos que eu sempre amei, as bochechas levemente rosadas e seu cabelo parecia tão macio que eu me contive para não passar a mão entre seus fios. Seus lábios eram perfeitamente, simetricamente delineados, de um jeito que me deixava desejando tocá-los, de preferência tocá-los com os meus próprios.

Mas ele me intimidava, além disso, era meu amigo, meu melhor amigo. Não seria como o outro, que agora vou chamar de defunto porque ainda deve estar lá, deitado naquela cama sem saber o que fazer. Sasuke saía com muitas moças e me contava os detalhes sórdidos das relações, estranhei por ele não estar com ninguém naquela noite.

Sakura pov's Off

Sasuke Pov's

- Minha noite também não está sendo boa! Briguei com a Karin, ela é muito possessiva e... – eu nem terminei e ela me interrompeu.

- O que está fazendo nesse prédio?

- Eu moro aqui, mudei-me semana passada – ela arregalou os olhos e me deu um soco no braço.

- Nem me avisou, seu chato! – ela batia os pezinhos no chão, estavam nervosos, a sandália dela mostrava os dedinhos delicados que eu desejei estarem na minha boca. E não era só isso que eu queria na minha boca não. Olhava para seus lábios que se moviam enquanto disparava em sua bronca de onde eu não ouvia nenhuma palavra, estava concentrado demais na boca dela – Você me ignora na Faculdade e na vida real também. O que é? Eu sou um estorvo, feia ou fedida?

- Nada disso, venha conhecer meu apartamento e tomar um drinque.

- Suas cantadas baratas não funcionam comigo, Uchiha! Eu sou batizada desse seu ar de conquistador fajuto.

- Já parou com os insultos?

- Já. – ela disse sorrindo lindamente.

- Então vamos. – eu a conduzi para frente para ainda dar uma boa olhada em seu traseiro arrebitado e firme.

Entramos no elevador, calados. Coloquei o cartão e o ascensor nos levou ao décimo terceiro andar, não tenho cisma com números e esse era o melhor.

A sala toda era cercada por vidros que iam do chão ao teto, com decoração em tons de azul, uma de minhas cores favoritas. A mesa de formato moderno frente ao sofá de couro marrom seguia um estilo contemporâneo e vasos por cima dela que custaram uma fortuna, mas foi minha mãe que escolheu.

O hack com a televisão gigante e home theater completavam o ambiente sofisticado. Mais ao canto havia um mini bar com diversas bebidas alcoólicas. Além deste tinha a cozinha também ampla, com todos os aparelhos domésticos que poderia se precisar. Alguns quadros enfeitavam o corredor que levava às três suítes.

Eu conduzi a Haruno que olhava tudo minuciosamente até disparar:

- É bom ser rico, não é Sasuke?

- Hn. – servi um uísque para ela num copo, ela me entregou o copo e ficou com a garrafa, virando no gargalo. Perto de mim, ela não tinha modos, se precisasse arrotar nem faria questão de disfarçar. Era louca, doida, completamente fascinante.

- Eu fui lá ao apartamento daquele gay. Queria que ele tirasse meu vestido, olhasse meus seios e caísse de boca neles, lambendo e mordendo os biquinhos bem devagar... – ela estava completamente bêbada, parecia me contar um conto erótico – Descesse a língua pela minha barriga e tirasse com delicadeza a minha calcinha, beijasse toda minha intimidade, e lambesse devagarzinho meu clitóris... – eu já estava ficando excitado só de escutá-la – Depois que gozasse em sua boca, iria descer meus lábios até seu membro duro e lambê-lo inteiro, chupar cada centímetro... – para piorar minha situação de ouvinte, ela ainda passou a língua pelos lábios – Sasuke, eu quero transar com você!

- Comigo? – eu dei um salto para trás. Ela se aproximou de mim e tocou-me. Eu não podia abusar da minha melhor amiga e ainda por cima, bêbada, mas a infeliz tinha que ser tão linda, atraente e gostosa. Se eu já não tivesse um enrosco com aquela ruiva dos diabos, pediria a Sakura em casamento agora e a foderia loucamente a noite toda.

- Vai Uchiha ou você também é gay? – ela franziu o cenho com se estivesse em dúvida.

- Você sabe que não sou.

- Mas você e o Naruto, contam as más línguas que... – a catei num beijo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. Quando a soltei, ela continuou – Eu sei mesmo te provocar, não é Sasuke?

- Fala aí, voz da experiência. – eu disse em ironia.

Ela gargalhou. Não estava em sua sã consciência.

- Eu sei o que quero Sasuke e quero você! – ela tirou o vestido, ficando de calcinha e sutiã na minha frente – Será que sou algum tipo de aberração e não atraio os homens?

- Caramba Sakura, você é linda, perfeita. – eu sentia meu membro dolorido de tanta excitação e ficar olhando aquele monumento a minha frente se oferecendo pra mim, não ajudava em nada.

- Então por que está enrolando tanto em me ter em seus braços?

Finalmente eu tinha me decidido, iria tê-la pra mim. Já que eu era seu melhor amigo, seria também seu melhor amante. Beijei sua face e fui me dirigindo aos seus lábios, escutei a garrafa cair no chão, rolar derramando o restante do líquido e uma rosada deslizando por entre minhas mãos, praticamente em coma alcoólico.

Que caralho! Vou precisar de um banho gelado agora.

Levei Sakura para meu quarto e fui para cama meia hora depois e lá estava ela, espalhada. Sensualmente só de calcinha e sutiã, linda, cheirosa. Seu perfume invadia meus pulmões. Era possível eu estar apaixonado pela minha amiga? Acho que não, deve ser efeito da bebida, afinal eu também dei bons goles naquela garrafa de uísque.

Passei a mão de leve em seu corpo curvilíneo. Virei de costas, não queria ter que tomar outro banho. Acabei adormecendo.

Sasuke pov's off

Narradora On

Sakura acordou com a luz do sol invadindo o quarto, piscou uma vez, seus olhos pareciam ainda pesados.

- Maldita ressaca! – praguejou.

Olhou para si e viu que estava somente com roupas intimas, olhou para o lado e viu Sasuke só de cueca, ainda dormindo.

- Ai meu Deus! Eu dormi com meu melhor amigo! – ela assustou-se quando o despertador do celular dele tocou, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e ver a rosada o fitar extremamente apavorada.

- Bom dia, Sakura.

- C-Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Eu te trouxe e... – ela saltou sobre ele, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e segurando seus braços presos a cama.

- Sasuke fale a verdade! Você transou comigo eu estando bêbada?

- Não sou tão canalha...

Narradora off


	2. Loira escandalosa

**Notas da Autora on**: Oi pessoas? Desculpem a demora pra postar, ¬¬' é que eu não sei mexer direito no site, não sei nem ao menos onde coloca nome de capítulos, kkkkkk, mas bem, para quem não sabe essa fic é mais 18, e eu já a tenho postada em outros dois sites que estão no meu perfil, então por favor, não denunciem-me por plagio porque a historia é minha, ¬¬'! Bem, é isso ^^ Beijos e boa leitura! **Notas da autora off'** (fala serio, me senti chique escrevendo essas notas, kkkkkk)

Xxxx/xxxx

**Capitulo II – Loira escandalosa**

**Sakura pov's**

- NÃO ACREDITO TESTUDA...

Se você tem uma amiga loira, escandalosa e burra, não conte a ela que você quase transou com um cara que mais parecia um cadáver na cama de tão gelado e que ainda por cima é gay, e que depois disso encontrou seu melhor amigo que por sinal, é um pecado de homem e que ainda quase dormiu com ele estando bêbada; que apavorou-se na manhã seguinte pensando que teria perdido seu precioso 'lacre' e que não lembrara de 'nada', mas que ele o ser humano mais gentil e dócil da face da terra, tranquilizou-a dizendo que você estava incapacitada para brincar de papai e mamãe e que ele não usaria-a daquela forma, lindo, Sasuke é lindo...

- VOCÊ DESMAIOU DE BEBADA NA HORA H? – Senão sua amiga pode fazer um escândalo para a academia inteira ouvir, inclusive o instrutor mais estranho que existe, serio ninguém me ama, só pode, acho que nem meu professor de cabelo lambidinho dormiria comigo. – VOCÊ PERDEU A CHANCE DE SENTIR O TATU DO SASUKE ENTRANDO NA SUA TOCA VIRGEM!? NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR NISSO SUA CEREJA IDIOTA...

Ou ela pode te deixar morrendo de vergonha enquanto as pessoas lhe olham interrogativamente, inclusive _Sasuke Uchiha _que esta terrivelmente gostoso de calçãozinho preto e sem camisa, com gotinhas de suor escorrendo por sua barriguinha cheia de quadradinhos, vamos contar juntas meninas? 1º esse eu quero morder, 2º esse eu quero arranhar, 3º esse eu quero lamber, 4º esse vou escrever 'meu, 5º melhor, 6º amigo'... Merda... Desde quando eu desejo os quadrados do Sasuke? Desde agora...

- SAKURAAA-CHAN. – Lê: Lee-san vindo ao meu encontro tampando a visão do deus Uchiha, hn... – VAMOS SAIR HOJE A NOITE?

E eu olhei para o tigela de mula lambida, o Lee é uma copia do Gai, não tem o que tirar, acho que ate são pai e filho, mas agora pensando na proposta dele, talvez eu deva aceitar, quem sabe ele não mate o desejo sexual que eu sinto? Eu preciso perder esse maldito lacre. Já tenho vinte anos e perder a virgindade com Lee seria extremamente...

- Esquisito. – Ino falou olhando para ele e eu concordei silenciosamente.

Dormir com o Lee seria o mesmo que ouvir Sai falar a frase que ele falou para a Ino semana passada: 'Não sei se sua mãe fez você tão perfeitinha, mas amo seu coração contudo prefiro sua pererequinha' Estranho, seria no mínimo estranho... E por incrível que pareça, a loira mais baka que eu conheço se derreteu toda com essa frase idiota do moreno, hn.

- Esquisita é tu, sua loira de farmácia que ama o branquelo folha de papel sufite. – E Ino riu, Tonga. – Então Sakura-chan, aceita sair comigo?

Hn, melhor do que nada não é? Será que ele ira conseguir saciar os desejos de uma ninfomaníaca que nunca transou na vida? Será que o pênis dele é grande? Ah cara, to ate me sentindo uma vadia pensando sobre o membro do guri mais esquisito que eu conheço.

- Vamos... – Respondi animada e Lee saiu saltitando. Olhei para Sasuke e ele riu, viado... Do que ele ta rindo? Ele come aquela coisa ruiva e...

- Você vai dar pro Lee? – Na lata, Ino perguntou na latinha...

- O que é que tem?

- Ele é esquisito... – Riu e eu também.

- Ao menos ele me deseja! – Dei de ombros.

- Não mais que eu... – Kami que voz deliciosa, e não é a do Sasuke é a do Gaara, um ruivinho Kawaii que é meu instrutor de dança na academia. – Quando você ira aceitar sair comigo? – Me virei para ele que usava um tênis de molas, uma bermuda preta de seda, uma regata branca naquele tanquinho molhado e definido, puta merda eu acho que vou agarrar o ruivo, acho que esse não é gay ou é?

- Gaara você é gay? – Fiquei meio que com traumas de ruivos, vai saber.

- Cuma? - Gaara

- Aan? – Ino estupefada.

- Como? – Matsuri peguetti dele perguntou ao meu lado.

- Porque duvidas da minha masculinidade? – Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido e eu levantei da bicicleta, onde eu estava pedalando preguiçosamente.

- Você me acha bonita? – Perguntei enquanto dava uma voltinha, afinal alguém tem que achar não é? Sou feia demais, deve ser por isso que Sasori não me quis...

- Bonita? É claro que não, você é...

- EU SABIA NINGUEM ME AMA... – Comecei a me lamuriar e vi Sasuke revirando os olhos, hn bem que eu e ele poderíamos revira-los de outra maneira, não? Que merda eu to pensando? Aff...

- Bem, se ninguém te ama eu não sei, mas eu ia dizer que tu não és bonita, eu ia dizer que tu és linda! – Corei igual pimentão agora.

- Vou dispensar o Lee e sair contigo, ok? – Não esperei respostas e sai procurar aquela coisa estranha.

Mas... torci meu pé assim do 'nada', sabe?! Jesus eu sou muito desastrada, e feia.

Sakura pov's off

Sasuke pov's

Kami que noite torturante eu tive no dia que Sakura dormiu em meu apartamento. Fato, eu dormi depois do banho gelado, mas quando acordei com ela em cima de mim, eu queria mudar as posições e toma-la para mim, mas não foi isso que fiz.

Apenas disse a ela que nós não fizemos nada, não por falta de tesão da minha parte é claro, mas por falta de uma Sakura em sã consciência, droga. Tantos momentos para minha amiga desmaiar e tinha que ser quando eu estava no meu ápice de excitação?!

Enquanto levanto um peso, escutei Ino gritar algo como 'VOCÊ PERDEU A CHANCE DE SENTIR O TATU DO SASUKE ENTRANDO NA SUA TOCA VIRGEM!?' Olhei para a rosada que estava vermelha de vergonha. Os olhos dela pareciam contar os quadradinhos do meu tanquinho, mas logo uma coisa verde entrou na minha frente e, eu que tinha direcionado meu olhar aos seios dela, vi apenas aquele macacão ridículo.

Lee chamou-a para sair e ela aceitou. Só se mete em enrascada mesmo, tsc. Uma hora sai com um gay, agora sai com um maluco pelo 'fogo da juventude' e depois quem tem que aguentar os contos idiotas? Eu! Quem fica excitado com as historinhas fantasiosas dela? Eu! Quem deveria dormir com ela? Eu!

Eu poderia chegar nela e falar, 'Ó tu quer perder o cabaço? Vamos lá no meu apart que daí eu tiro seu cabaçinho com o maior carinho do mundo, ai a gente continua sendo o que somos, amigos, melhores amigos' Ok, essa hipótese não existe, acho que se eu dormir com a rosada nossa amizade ira ir para o brejo, não que eu não consiga imaginar-me com ela, muito pelo contrario, ainda mais depois que a vi só de lingerie na MINHA cama. Tentação deliciosa, arggh... Mas é porque não sei... Talvez seja algum tabu da minha parte, porque tirar a virgindade de alguém tem que ser algo especial e marcante, nós sempre ficamos marcado na lembrança da pessoa, e se eu tirar a virgindade da rosada e ela se apaixonar por mim? O que irei fazer? Eu sou muito galinha e a faria chorar, então se for para fazê-la chorar, melhor sermos apenas amigos, o que somos.

A rosada aceitou sair com o verdinho e eu ri, serio, to ate vendo o encontro deles e a conversa dela 'ele poderia ter me pegado de jeito, tacado-me na parede e falar para experimentarmos o fogo da juventude enquanto o pênis dele escorregava para dentro de minha cavidade ainda virgem, mas não... Ele ficou falando que Gai-senpai era a motivação dele, que foi o mesmo que ensinou a ele a historia sobre o fogo da juventude, fogo esse que deveria entrar por minhas pernas só que não... entrou apenas pelo meus ouvidos, porra, aquele viado deveria me fazer gozar e não me fazer dormir com esse papinho de juventude, tsc' com certeza seria algo parecido com isso.

Minutos depois que Lee sumiu dali, Ino falou algo para a rosada que riu e deu de ombros. Gaara apareceu e falou no ouvido da Haruno que fez uma cara de excitada, minha amiga esta tornando-se uma ninfomaníaca. Escutei ela perguntar para Gaara se ele era gay; depois de algumas perguntas toscas dos que estavam em volta deles, sobre a sexualidade do ruivo, Sakura mudou de assunto perguntando ao Sabaku se ela era bonita, _ela é linda_, ai ele falou que não, mas o mesmo iria continuar porem, ela o cortou dizendo que ninguém a amava, revirei os olhos entediado com isso, porra eu a amo, mas no sentido amizade, que fique claro.

De repente Sakura mudou de opinião, serio ela ta bipolar nesses últimos dias, e disse que ia procurar o Lee e dispensa-lo para sair com Gaara.

- Sasuke-kun... – E meu rolo chegou sentando no meu colinho.

- Hn – Enlacei a cintura da ruiva e ela beijou meus lábios levemente.

- Vamos ali no vestiário? – Karin perguntou e eu sorri malicioso doido para pega-lá de quatro. Levantei da cadeira onde eu estava descansando e arrastei Karin pelas mãos. Quando estava saindo escutei um grito agudo e olhei para trás.

- Sakura... – Soltei Karin e fui ate a flor que estava caída no chão. – O que aconteceu? – Perguntei preocupado pelas feições de dores em seu lindo rostinho.

- P-pé, acho que torci.

- Co... – Fui interrompido.

- Sasuke-kun, depois você vê o que aconteceu com essa coisa rosa, vamos lá nos d...

- Agora não, Karin! – Tirei o tênis da cereja cuidadosamente para não machucar ainda mais seu pé. – Depois nos falamos, agora vou cuidar da rosada.

- Sasuke, ou eu, ou a vadia rosa? – Levantei meu olhar fulminante para Karin e Sakura também. Ela poderia chamar a Haruno do que fosse, menos vadia, isso eu sei que Sakura não é.

- Primeiro, eu não sou vadia, segundo, se quiser ir com ela Sasuke, pode ir a vontade, tenho quem me ajude e se preciso for, eu saio andando sozinha. – Apontou para Ino que deu de ombros. Sei, andar sozinha?... Sakura não sabe se fingir de forte.

- Primeiro, Karin suma daqui. – E a ruiva saiu a passos furiosos dali, mais tarde conversarei com ela. – Segundo dona Sakura, você não tem com quem ir e sozinha não ira, pois não consegue ficar em pé, terceiro e ultimo, você vai e é comigo.

Peguei-a no colo e ela corou, linda. Droga, somos amigos, AMIGOS, enfatiza isso na sua cabeça Sasuke, você não pode se apaixonar por sua amiga, NÃO PODE. E porque mesmo eu não posso? Ah porque isso não faz meu estilo, simples assim. Gosto de ser livre e não ter ninguém no meu pé perguntando o que fiz, com quem, onde fui, o que eu tava fazendo e com certeza Sakura seria assim, por outro lado, acho que ela me atacaria na hora do sexo, isso seria ótimo mas... Antes ela precisa perder a cisma de transar e achar-se feia, e eu preciso parar de pensar essas coisas, tsc.

- Ei Sakura, o que aconteceu? – Gaara perguntou quando estávamos saindo da academia.

- Virei o pé ou torci!? Ainda não sei! – Fungou o rosto em meu ombro, ta certo eu sei que ela esta com dor, mas que ela forçou um pouquinho, aah, isso ela forçou.

- Se quiser eu a levo ao hospital, Uchiha. – O ruivo disse há mim e eu neguei.

- É Sasuke, não precisa s..

- Não, eu a levo e ponto final...

**Sasuke pov's off**

Xxxx/xxxx

**Notas finais: **Então pessoas, eu não sei responder reviews no site, e.e se alguém ai ler e quiser dar uma dica pra mim, kkkkk, eu aceito de bom grado ^^! Bem, espero que tenham curtido o capitulo. Nos vemos nos próximos ^^ Beijos e obrigada por lerem!


	3. Sex in the telephone

**Notas iniciais:** Oi? E ai, como estão? Então pessoas, eu já aprendi a responder reviews alguém ensinou pra mim, kkk, desculpe-me, mas eu não lembro seu nome, sou péssima com isso, mas bem, não é isso que quero dizer e sim que, eu não tenho muito tempo para responder os reviews, apesar de ter poucos, eles deixam-me feliz . eu sempre os leio quando estou no trabalho, wuehuwehuhew. Se meu chefe me pega, estarei lascada. Aff, deixa eu parar de falar, porque eu geralmente falo muito nas notas, ¬¬' então divirtam-se lendo a nossa Sakura maluca, :P!

_**Xxxx/xxxx**_

_**Capitulo III – Sex in the telephone **_

**Sakura pov's**

Ainda sinto dor no meu pezinho. Já se passaram três dias e, Sasuke vem toda tarde depois da faculdade para ver como esta meu pé que por sinal está BEM inchado, droga mesmo.

Nunca na vida quando estiver em uma academia, se vire para trás para ver o tanquinho gostoso do outro Uchiha, e com isso acabar virando o pé ao invés do pescoço, arrgh porque esses homens tem que ser tão gostosos? Ou será que minha _taradisse_ anda passando dos limites? Obvio que não, eu só quero sentir e apreciar um bom homem e, vamos combinar que o Itachi-san é um pedaço de file mion, não é? É claro que é!

Levantei tentando dispersar os pensamentos maliciosos sobre o tanquinho de esfregar meus dedos, digo, roupa do Itachi. Peguei o projeto de amoleta que o Sasuke fez para mim, ó que lindo, ele fez com um cabo de vassoura, na verdade minha moleta é um cabo de vassoura, mas em fim... Dei o primeiro passo e gemi, dei o segundo e mordi os lábios, ate que dei o terceiro e cai.

- PORRA DE VIDA SEXUAL QUE NÃO ME AJUDA! – Gritei, mas daí depois fiquei com cara de, cuma? Serio, minha vida sexual não tem nada haver com meu tombo, ou tem, vamos raciocinar? Virei o pé porque eu fui dar um giradinha para olhar o tanquinho do Itachi na academia, daí o Sasuke me ajudou carregando-me no colo e meninas, morram de inveja porque ele com aquele corpo todo suado, braços musculosos e cheiro de homem, me fez derreter e corar, omg eu sei, eu sou estranha e maluca por sexo, embora eu ainda seja virgem, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Voltando ao assunto de eu ter caído e os motivos disso, bem, tudo isso aconteceu porque eu tava maliciando o tanquinho do Itachi mentalmente na academia e, há minutos atrás, por isso me desconcentrei na hora de firmar o cabo de vassoura no chão da minha sala, o fim de tudo isso é, eu com a cara no chão e o pé mais fudido do que antes, humpf.

Apoiei minha mão esquerda no chão e tomei impulso, mas não funcionou, é... Tentei novamente e o resultado foi um escorregão e eu com a cara no chão novamente, porra.

Suspirei e resolvi deitar no chão, quem sabe dormir durante a tarde toda ali no meio da sala que tem o chão gelado por causa do piso. Eu nem para por um tapete para as visitas despachar macumba né?! Deixa pra lá, nada me afeta, a não ser loiros de olhos azuis, com seis marquinhas na bochecha, três delas em cada lado, um sorriso que reluz em meus olhos claros.

Esse loiro estava sem camisa e ainda por cima com o corpo todo suado. Sorte desse lindo ser humano que eu to com o pé ferrado e não consigo levantar do chão, senão eu já o tinha atacado.

- Posso saber por que tu está no chão? – Perguntou.

- Como entrou aqui?

- Pela porta?

- Naruto... – Rosnei igual uma gata feroz ou felina, felina fica melhor, e o baka riu.

- Sabe Sakura-chan, você ate que esta sexy de camisolão... – Lê: camisola de velha, sabe aquelas que vai ate o calcanhar? Humpf, to usando uma dessa só que ela é transparente.

- Você acha que eu to sexy!? – Fiz beicinho e ele revirou os olhos. – Ah, qual é? Disfarça ao menos que eu sou bonita, será que isso é tão difícil assim?

- Não preciso disfarçar, tu és linda... – Sei, eu sou linda com o cabelo todo em pé, no chão com o tornozelo machucado, camisola de velha e pra piorar, eu tenho estrias, ESTRIAS na bunda.

- Mesmo eu tendo estria?

- Tendo o que? – Hehe, ele não sabe o que isso significa, ótimo.

- Nada não, deixa pra lá. – Joguei as mãos para o ar e deixei-as ali, esperando o baka pegar, só que não...

O que o imbecil fez foi deitar-se ao meu lado, ai tipo nós começamos a falar sobre o forro da minha casa que, está cheio de teias de aranha ai ele falou: 'bem, acho que não é só o forro da sua casa que tem teias, não!?' Ok, não precisa ofender, eu sei que sou virgem, mas daí falar que estou com teias lá na região onde pego fogo, é pra fuder com qualquer um, comigo.

- Ta muito difícil? – Naruto indagou e eu boiei legal.

- O que ta difícil?

- Ué, perder o cabaço. – Aah, tudo mundo anda sabendo dessa minha deficiência, é? – Ta ou não? – Indagou novamente.

Ta hiper mega difícil, pois Sasori é um gay broxa, eu bebi demais e perdi de sentir como diz a Ino, o 'tatu' do Sasuke entrar em minha 'toca', Lee eu nem tive tempo de dispensar e Gaara, bem, Gaara viu meu estado quando eu estava saindo da academia com o Sasuke delicia de amigo. Ok, eu preciso parar de tarar o Sasuke em pensamento, pois senão ele vai acabar descobrindo-os e achando-me uma ninfomaníaca... O que de fato devo estar me tornando, ou não? Nem sei...

- Sabe, ta difícil sim, mas nós podemos resolver isso, não? – Perguntei virando-me para ele e olhando-o diretamente nos orbes azul celeste.

- Como? – Inocência demais para um corpo trabalhado e extremamente tentador. Acho que o Naruto também é virgem, mas só acho!

- Assim! – Puxei-o pela nunca e beijei seus lábios.

A boca do Naruto tem gosto de ramém, só que não... A linguinha áspera dele, serio isso foi estranho, cutucou, isso também foi, a minha e as mãos dele envolveram meu rosto de um modo carinhoso, o problema era que eu queria selvageria.

Mordi o labiozinho dele para ver se o bakinha puxava meus cabelos e, direcionava sua boca macia e seus dentes para o meu pescoço, mas não. Ele acariciou minha face e eu senti tremores corporais, mas não por desejo e sim por vergonha, porque quando abro os olhos encontro uma Tenten, a pucca, com uma cara safada olhando para nós.

Me separei do loiro rapidamente e ele olhou confuso para mim, mas daí cutuquei a bochechinha macia dele e apontei para cima.

- E-erh é q-que, aaah, e-eu, n-nós, n-não s... – Lê: O Naruto todo coradinho, que gutiguti. Apertei as bochechas dele, não resisti.

- Ah cara, fica de boa ai, pode comer a Saky a vontade. – Ai tipo assim, ela sentou no sofá, meio que jogou-se nele com aqueles coturnos que ela chama de tênis, e ligou a TV como se nada tivesse acontecido. O que me frustra é que nada realmente aconteceu, triste, muito triste, mas...

To me perguntando nesse exato instante como esse povo invade minha casa e, eu não vejo? Primeiro o Naruto, segundo a pucca, daqui a pouco o Eminem invade minha sala e me agarra, levando-me para o quarto enquanto sussurra: 'fuck you' ta eu sei, foi idiota, nem dá pra se excitar com isso, mas a vozinha rouca dele já excita, ta a voz nem é tão rouca, mas em fim, seria interessante ter aqueles olhinhos miudinhos e azuis, olhando-me cheio de malicia, hn vou viajar para os USA e traçar o Eminem, aff ate parece que aquele deus iria me agarrar.

- Vocês estão sabendo da boa? – Lê: Temari que também invadiu minha casa e sentou-se no sofá. Naruto se juntou há eles e eu fiquei tipo, hein?

Poxa, todo mundo me esqueceu aqui no chão gelado, corro risco de ficar doente e é capaz deles nem irem me visitar. Nossa, eu já sou linda toda pálida desse jeito, imagine doente? Ai fudeu tudo de vez.

Olhei para Temari e ela contava a boa para eles, sim para eles, porque para mim? Nem a historia que ela perdeu o cabaço com o Shika ela contou, porra todo mundo perdeu o lacre, menos eu, broxa isso...

- Saky-chan, onde tem pipoca? E tem que ser aquela de marca porque senão eu farei tu ir comprar. – Vai nessa Ino, não consigo nem levantar do chão e ela quer que eu vá comprar pipoca? Ah é, a Ino também apareceu do nada, acho que eles armaram alguma pegadinha, tipo 'Vai lá Naruto, pega ela e tira duma vez aquele cabaço, rompendo o lacre que ninguém quer romper' Ai eles filmam tudo e saem distribuindo pela faculdade.

- Não, não tem pipoca, Ino. Se quiser vá comprar você e da para alguém me ajudar a levantar do chão?

- Não. – Todos, TODOS disseram não.

- Eu não preciso de vocês seus..., seus..., seus... Seus morféticos. – Eu precisava deles, mas eu sou orgulhosa, humpf.

- Hein? – Todos novamente, tsc.

- ME AJUDEM PORRA, VOCÊS ESTÃO NO MEU APARTAMENTO E ENTÃO POR ISSO ESTÃO SOB MEU COMANDO, OU ME AJUDAM OU EU VOU CHUTAR O TRASEIRO DE VOCES.

- Não dá pra você nos chutar, tu esta com o pé torcido. – Agora foi a Hina-chan aparecendo do nada, serio eu amo meus amigos, lindos eles não? Nem para me ajudarem. AAH EU QUERO O SASUKE AQUI!

Eu acho que ele ouviu meu pedido mentalmente porque:

- "Dirty dirty dancer

_Dançarina sensual_

'Nother day, 'nother night

_Outro dia, outra noite_

And she acting like she don't sleep

_E ela continua agindo como se não dormisse_

She's a five when she drinks

_Ela é nota cinco quando bebe_

But she's a ten when she's on top of me

_Mas quando ela está 'sobre mim' é nota dez" – _Esse foi o toque que o Sasuke-delicia colocou em meu celular quando o mesmo ligasse para mim, humpf. Não sei da onde ele tirou essa musica, mas não tem nada haver, pois eu nunca fiquei em cima dele, tirando a situação onde eu acordei apavorada dias atrás.

Pedi a porca para que ela me passasse o celular e ela passou, milagre, ao menos isso, não é? É!

- Fala mor? – Falei e não obtive respostas. Estranhei né, o Sasuke pode não falar muito, mas quando é comigo o negocio é diferente. – Vai ficar mudo porra?

- Aaah caralho, mais rápido. – Hn, a respiração dele estava descompassada? – Eu vou... foi... – Foi o que? Viado dos infernos.

_- Sasuke-kun, me pega de quatro?_ – Mas o que? Essa voz é de quem mesmo? –_ enfia seu pau em mim?_ – Que vulgar, aff...

- É pra já, gostosa. – Ok, o Sasuke liga para mim ouvir a transa dele? Se ele queria me deixar mais louca por sexo, ele conseguiu! – Hn, ta molhadinha hein? – Pior que to começando a ficar molhada. - Ó só como meu dedo escorrega dentro de ti. – Porque será que eu não estou sentindo o dedo dele? – Abra mais as pernas... – Eu abri. – Aaah ta sentindo meu pau dentro de ti? – Não, que estranho...

_- Aaah Sasuke-kun, como você é gostoso... –_ Mais estranho ainda porque essa não é minha voz... – _põe com força... – _Senti uma queimação na minha intimidade. Nossa, ele pôs com força hein!

- Ta gostando? – Que isso, se eu to gostando? Eu to amando! – Quer que eu vá mais rápido? – Eu queria dizer, sim, sim e sim!

_- Eu quero é que tu vá mais forte, me fode com força. –_ A voz disse, sabe to achando que é algo como a minha inner que sumiu por uns anos e voltou falando essas coisas para o moreno. – _Que pau macio..._ – Muito macio...

- Hn, tu anda muito larga hein... – Larga eu? Mas eu nem... – O Gaara ta comendo essa bocetinha todo dia, é? – Mas eu nem dei para o Gaara ainda, AINDA, devo ressaltar novamente.

- _Ah, cala a boca e me fode mais rápido, caralho._ – Sasuke riu para a vozinha em minha mente e... – _Sasuke seu gostoso._

- Sasuke... – Fechei os olhos e mordi os lábios.

- Sakura, porque você ta com essa cara estranha? – Olhei para o lado e tipo... – E ta gemendo o nome do Sasuke? – e fiquei com uma 'poker face' mó cabulosa. Eu não tava transando com o Sasuke agora? Hn que coisa doida! – Nossa, tu ta com cara de quem estava fazendo sexo por telefone?! – Ate que o Naruto não é tão burro. – Ao menos virgem disso você não é. – Viado, vou tirar a virgindade de trás dele.

- _SASUKE_... – Eu gritei e a vozinha também. – PORQUE VOCÊ ME LIGOU SEU VIADO? – Não obtive respostas, que fia duma mãe.

_- Alo? – De quem mesmo é essa voz?_

- Quero falar com o Sasuke...

- _Sobre? – Sobre meu sexo por telefone com ele, só que não._

- Quero saber se o orgasmo dele foi orgasmico? – Meus amigos olharam para mim prendendo o riso. Sei, eu ando meio estranha ultimamente, é a falta do sexo que eu nunca tive, serio não ria, não riam suas cadelas. – TENTEN, TEMARI, INO, HINATA E A CADELA DO NARUTO, NÃO RIAM DE MIM.

- T-tá... – Ok, melhor assim.

_- Sakura... _– _Que voz excitante. – Como que ta o pé? _

- Ta melhor. Inchado, mas ta melhor, agora me diz por que tu ligou para mim?

- _Eu não liguei para você, tu que ligaste para mim?_

- Não, eu também não liguei. O que será que aconteceu para nossos telefones ligarem assim do nada um para o outro?

_- Sei lá, às vezes os deuses do orgasmo querem que eu te de essa sensação, mesmo que por telefone. – Hn, não quero por telefone, isso é broxante. – Vai vaza daqui. _

- Hein? Não quer falar comigo? Tudo bem, beij...

_- Não mor, não é contigo, é com a Matsuri. – Aquela vozinha que eu achei que era minha falecida inner, era no fim a voz da Matsuri?_

- Aah, tudo bem... – Fiquei sem assunto. Bem, to olhando para as teias de aranha do forro da minha casa, tentando pensar em algo. É, eu ainda to no chão. – Sasuke, vem aqui em casa mais tarde para assistirmos um filme? – Arranjei um assunto.

_- Posso levar uísque? _

- Sasuke, é um filme e não uma festa...

_- Mas posso levar? _

_- _Traga o uísque então, seu alcoólatra...

- TRAGA PIPOCA TAMBEM... – Ino gritou e eu revirei os olhos. – DE MARCA! – Enjoada.

_- O que a porca ta fazendo ai?_

- Sei lá, do nada o povo começou a aparecer aqui, bem na hora em que eu ia dar pro Naruto. – Ai eu meio que me liguei, dei uma olhadinha para a Hina e ela sorriu tranquilizando-me, vadia que dá para o Neji. – Eu mereço, não é? Fala serio, o primeiro cara que tenho a chance de perder é broxa e gay, o segundo que é tu, eu fico bêbada, o terceiro eu nem fui pois virei o pé, e no quarto aparece a turma toda na minha casa? É pra fuder comigo mesmo!?

- _Se quiser eu fodo contigo numa boa! – Falou e riu, só que eu levei a serio... – Brincadeira mor. Depois nos falamos, beijos tchau! – Quantas vezes eu já broxei? Aff's conta mais uma ai._

Sasuke desligou na minha cara e eu fiquei feliz, ao menos esse povo chato vai ficar aqui em casa para assistirmos um filme.

- HENTAI! – Tenten gritou e eu boiei. – O FILME TEM QUE SER HENTAI...

Sacanagem, os caras só podem estar de sacanagem comigo. Será que eles não percebem a minha situação? A situação de uma virgem desesperada para perder o lacre, que se excita com um simples toque de mãos com o sexo oposto, que não pode, não deve e não vai ver em hipótese alguma um filme hentai.

Não quero atacar meus amigos de maneira alguma, ate mesmo as meninas... Terei que tentar convencê-los de que essa não é uma boa ideia, mas... Eu apenas irei tentar...

Sakura pov's off'

Xxxx/xxxx

**Notas finais: **Obrigada por lerem, :D! Perdoem-me pelos erros. Eu já tenho a história terminada, então eu não fico relendo para ver os erros que já cometi. Terça-feira eu trago o próximo cap um pouquinho mais safado, wuehuehw e começando a envolver sentimentos ^.~. Beijos :D...


	4. Filme

_**Notas: **_Olá galera! Peço perdão pela demora, mas cacauzita aqui esqueceu a senha xD, e só agora veio a recorrer pelo email :P  
Então, erh, se duvidar ninguém lembra o que ocorreu no capítulo passado, asuhsa, mas então... Terminou com a narração da Sakura e com ela se martirizando porque não queria ver um filme, hehe. Então... Esse capítulo tem linguagem imprópria e echhi u.u. É isso, beijos e até uma próxima XD! – próximo capítulo - Obrigada pelos reviews :3

_**Xxxxx/xxxxx**_

_**Sakura pov's**_

Estávamos eu e Sasuke deitados no sofá, de ladinho, ele atrás de mim, hn, delicia, assistindo o filme hentai. É, não teve jeito de eu convencer aquele povo a locar qualquer outro filme que não fosse hentai, fazer o que?! Nada, não é?! Eles são uns ninfomaníacos e eu sou a santinha intocada.

Hinata estava deitada com Naruto no chão em um colchonete... Ino, Tenten e Temari estavam deitadas em meu colchão de casal, meu mesmo, pois essas bitch's foram ate meu quarto pegando o meu maravilhoso e fofinho colchão, tsc.

- Nossa, que vadia essa garota hein? – Ino falou e eu concordei.

O filme era um serie de hentai's. O que estávamos assistindo agora era o de uma aluna que 'precisava' de nota e, foi falar com o professor pedindo ajuda a ele, só que... ele disse que ajudaria-a com uma condição, e a condição era... ela teria que transar com ele dentro da sala da aula e em cima da mesa onde ele põe os materiais de trabalho.

A guria aceitou e um sorriso se formou na face do professor dela, um sorriso safado. Sorriso esse que fez-me desejar estar no lugar dela, porque o professor é uma gracinha. Os cabelos dele são pretos como os de Sasuke, só que não... pois os de Ryu, o professor, eram de um corte social baixinho, o porte atlético do cara era bem interessante, para não dizer maravilhoso, os músculos dele eram bem definidos, as coxas torneadas e ele tinha uma manchinha tão fofa na bunda que ate me deu vontade de morder. O corpo da aluna também era bonito, as coxas dela não eram grossas e nem finas, eram chamativas e com curvas desejáveis. A cintura da guria era fininha assim como eu queria que a minha fosse, os cabelos eram vermelhos, essa guapa ate parece a Karin, só que não é, droga, isso seria um motivo maravilhoso para mim zuar com ela, merda. Os olhos eram verdes, já viu ruiva de olho verde? Eu não! Os lábios eram vermelhinhos e ate eu desejava toca-los com os meus, acho que to virando bissexual, hn essa é uma hipótese a se pensar, já que nem um homem me deseja.

Ryu que já estava nu, começou a retirar o uniforme escolar dela, primeiramente as sapatilhas preta, depois a meia calça. Os lábios dele beijavam os pés de Kim, a guria, e ela mordia os lábios, será que o moreno do filme é tão bom assim fazendo-a segurar os gemidos apenas por beijinhos nos pés? Deve ser!

As mãos dele começaram a subir cada vez mais, ele pressionou seus dedos no clitóris dela e ela vadia como é, nem gostou, humpf. Os botões da fardinha colegial de Kim, eram arrancados com violência, a delicadeza que ele usou para acariciar os pés dela, foi embora rapidamente.

O rosto da ruiva estava corado e os olhos semicerrados, enquanto o moreno esfregava seus dedos no clitóris dela.

Meus olhos assim como os de todos, estavam presos na tela da minha TV. Minha cavidade, assim sem querer sabe?! Começou a ficar e-erh molhada e algo, ou melhor, o amiguinho de alguém atrás de mim, estava bem animado. Suspirei inconscientemente e decidi prestar atenção no casal da tela, ou ao menos tentar.

Kim gritou assim que o membro de Ryu penetrou-a.

- Uma atriz hentai virgem? – Hinata indagou e eu dei de ombros.

Pensando bem, isso é estranho, mas deve ser algum efeito que eles fizeram.

(...)

Suspirei pesado assistindo Ryu falar coisas maliciosas no ouvido da garota enquanto estocava firme. O corpo dele encaixava-se no de Kim perfeitamente. Ela estava 'deitada' na mesa e as pernas da mesma rodeavam a cintura do moreninho kawai que, estava em pé.

- Excitada? – A voz grossa de Sasuke perguntou em meus ouvidos, fazendo arrepios percorrerem meu corpo. – Olha como eu estou... – Pegou minha mão e eu nem deixe ele levar né? ate seu amiguinho que estava BEM duro... – Quer uísque gelado para esfriar um pouco? – Pegou a garrafa que estava ao lado do sofá e entregou-me. Bebi no bico mesmo, enquanto os olhos de Sasuke iam da tela e voltavam ate mim novamente. – Sabe... – a mão dele ergueu minha camisola de velha, sim eu ainda estou com essa porcaria, e percorreu minha coxa com suas unhas. Mordi os lábios reprimindo um gemido e ele riu baixinho. – Quer sentir como é um orgasmo? – Não obtive chance de responder.

Os dedos dele afastaram minha lingerie para o lado. Fechei os olhos quando senti-o esfregar seu indicador, acredito eu, em meu clitóris. Kami como aquilo era torturante. Sasuke pressionou dois dedos em minha cavidade eu gemi baixinho, mas minha vontade era de gritar.

- Molhada hein? – Sussurrou e passou lentamente sua língua por meus lábios. Eu não pensei duas vezes em capturar sua boca e iniciar um beijo quente e molhado, fazendo-nos gemer, um contra o lábio do outro.

Meus gemidos foram misturando-se com os do filme e, com os de mais alguém ali na sala que estava animado e começou a 'brincar' com outro alguém.

Minhas mãos foram enfiando-se por debaixo da camisa polo listrada em azul e preto, de Sasuke, arranhando-o levemente no tórax. Observei os olhos dele fecharam-se. Senti sua outra mão pegando a minha e fazendo-me apertar seu membro por cima da calça.

- Coloque-a por dentro. – Sussurrou perto de minha boca. A respiração dele estava descompassada assim como a minha.

Desabotoei e, puxei o zíper da calça do moreno lentamente. Minha mão acariciou o pênis de Sasuke e, eu me surpreendi com o tamanho assim que deslizei meus dedos por toda a extensão de seu membro, duro. Seria contraditório eu dizer que era macio estando duro? Seria, mas a sensação era essa. Eu sentia as veias pulsantes do mesmo, enquanto dois de seus dedos escorregavam para dentro de minha vagina.

- Porra, que apertada... – Falou novamente baixinho e beijou meus lábios mordendo-os com força.

Sakura pov's off

Sasuke pov's

Eu não consegui me segurar enquanto assistia o hentai com Sakura há minha frente, só que de lado. Eu sabia que ela estava sentindo meu membro duro pela excitação do filme, não somente do filme, mas por ter seus glúteos pressionando-o inocentemente. Era esse o problema, a inocência das nossas posições, a confiança, talvez, dela em mim para deitarmos deste modo.

Em certo momento, comecei a sussurrar coisas no ouvido dela, fazendo-a virar-se de frente para mim. Eu sabia que ela estava doida para perder a virgindade só que... mesmo o momento estando ao nosso favor, a inocência em seus olhos fez-me não querer tira-la, eu não merecia, mas... Poderíamos nos tocar livremente, ou não.

Ofereci uísque a rosada e a mesma bebeu no gargalo. Olhei para o filme e o professor do mesmo, fazia anal na garota que estava com o rosto bem suado e vermelho. Voltei meus olhos para Sakura e 'intimei-a' para um orgasmo enquanto subia minhas mãos por sua camisola estranha. Não dei chances da Haruno de me responder, afastando sua calcinha para o lado.

Meus dedos esfregavam-se em sua intimidade já molhada e, a flor mordia os lábios prendendo os gemidos. Passei minha língua lentamente por sua boca e ela puxou-me para um beijo ardente.

A boca dela tinha um sabor doce de morango, por mais que eu odeie doce, o doce dos lábios e da língua da rosada, fizeram-me ama-los.

As mãos de Sakura enfiaram-se por debaixo da minha camisa, arranhando meu tórax. Fechei os olhos pelo pequeno prazer que eu estava sentindo. Com uma de minhas mãos livre, direcionei a da flor ate meu membro fazendo-a aperta-lo. Eu já não assistia mais ao hentai, agora eu estava concentrado nas caricias que estávamos trocando. Pedi a Sakura que adentrasse sua mão em minha calça e ela o fez. Acariciou-me lentamente e eu fechei os olhos mais uma vez, sentindo-a conduzir as caricias em meu pênis vagarosamente.

Coloquei dois dedos dentro da vagina da rosada e ela apertou os olhos. Eu queria era introduzir meu membro em sua cavidade apertada, mas eu não mereço tirar a virgindade dela...

- S-Sasuke... – Kami...

A mão da flor aumentou o ritmo em meu membro e os meus dedos também iam rapidamente dentro da mesma. Capturei os lábios tentadores de Sakura, para que pudéssemos abafar nossos gemidos.

- Mais rápido, porra. – Falei, só que ela parou... mas...

Ela direcionou meu pênis a entrada de sua vagina e eu estremeci. Ela queria perder a virgindade ali, mas eu não merecia, contudo... A rosada empurrou seu quadril para frente e meu membro deslizou ate a barreira de sua pureza, mas eu retirei-o rapidamente com um controle que nem eu mesmo sei da onde veio.

- Eu não mereço... – Disse em seu ouvido... – Mas, aproveite as caricias... – Mordi sua orelha e, coloquei três dedos dentro dela novamente. Sakura contorceu o rosto pela possível dor e eu diminuí o ritmo acelerado que tinha imposto.

A mão esquerda dela, novamente fora para meu pênis, apertando-o e masturbando-me lentamente, como se fosse uma tortura, o que de fato era. Era uma tortura estar com ela ali, e não fazer o que ambos queríamos.

Não poderíamos fazer porque eu impus assim. Se fosse por ela, nós com certeza já estaríamos gritando loucamente nossos nomes, eu o nome dela e ela o meu, assim como eu queria gritar agora, pois a mesma apertou meu membro e acelerou o ritmo, levando-me há um orgasmo esplendoroso.

- S-Sasuke... – Ela gemeu meu nome enquanto gozava divinamente em meus dedos. – Me beija? – Franzi o cenho e ri, mas beijei-a assim como ela pediu.

Me separei dela a contra gosto pois, a boquinha da mesma era deliciosa. Assim que fitei o olhar da rosada, perdi-me nele... tão lindo... o olhar dela era lindo, assim como a própria era por inteira.

Assim que dei conta de minhas observações em relação a Haruno, recoloquei meu membro de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído, minha calça, e levantei-me em um pulo. Olhei para o lado e, Hinata e Naruto estavam bem animados, safados. Ino,Tenten e Temari, haviam dormido.

- Onde vai? – Escutei a voz de Sakura e não tive coragem de olhar para trás, mas ainda sim a respondi:

- Para minha casa, nos vemos segunda-feira. – Abri a porta do apartamento dela e há deixei sozinha com seus pensamentos que devem ser algo como: o que foi isso?

Se esse era o pensamento dela, era o mesmo que o meu. A única explicação para nossa troca de orgasmos é, o hentai que estávamos assistindo. Droga, maldito hentai que fez-me toca-la daquela maneira, mas... nunca em alguma noite com qualquer outra guria, eu senti-me daquela maneira, os tremores corporais nunca foram tantos, assim como foram quando ela introduziu pequena parte de meu membro em sua vagina, e quando eu gozei na mão dela, porra.

Se apenas com toques ela deixou-me daquela maneira, imagina quando eu fode-la loucamente. O QUE? Eu to cogitando tirar a virgindade dela?! Droga, eu não mereço isso, alem de que a flor é minha melhor amiga.

Suspirei e estacionei o carro em frente ao prédio onde moro, é, eu tava dirigindo e nem ao menos percebi isso... Olha só o que os pensamentos sobre a rosada fizeram há mim?

Desci do carro e subi para meu apartamento chegando rapidamente no mesmo. Abri a porta e assim que avistei o sofá, joguei-me nele. Olhei para o teto e pensei em como agir a partir de agora com Sakura...

Senti algo vibrar em meu bolso e esse algo era meu celular. Peguei-o e vi que tinha uma mensagem da... Haruno, droga, no mínimo ela estará esculachando-me por tê-la deixando sem alguma explicação.

"_Sasuke, meu melhor viado, não fique chateado pensando em como agir comigo, eu sei que foi só um orgasmo excitante e delicioso, olha que esse foi o meu melhor orgasmo hein?! Então faça o favor de agir normalmente comigo. Mudando de assunto, hoje é sexta-feira e amanhã não terá aula, o que acha de irmos há um barzinho?"_ Essa realmente é a melhor amiga do mundo. Aaah Saky, se você soubesse o quanto eu te amo...Cliquei em responder:

"_Desculpe-me cerejinha, pensei que tu nunca mais iria querer olhar na minha cara e, eu realmente não sabia como agir contigo, por isso sai daí rapidamente, mas... eu não sou viado ok? E tu sabes disso, humpf. Sair hoje? Ótima ideia, mas e seu pé?! Tu ira conseguir andar com ele todo inchado? E ahn, antes que eu me esqueça, aquele só foi seu melhor orgasmo porque foi o único."_

Depois de cinco minutos de espera, ela respondeu-me:

"_Aaah, tinha esquecido que aquele foi meu único orgasmo, mas quem lhe garante que não masturbo-me?Eu garanto não é?! Tu sabes de tudo sobre minha vida, ate mesmo quando eu penso em me masturbar. Mor, eu sei que tu não és viado, mas bem, deixando de lado sua sexualidade e que sexualidade hein, vai ser potente assim lá na China, Coreia, menos aqui no Japão, pois os históricos dos japoneses são pequenos, se é que me entende? Mudando de assunto, eu amo mudar de assunto não é? Em fim, nos vemos no barracão de sinuca, ok!? Beijos e ate mais tarde. Ps: Ainda bem que tu tem sangue americano, senão sua sexualidade seria Japonesa, hehe"_

Baka, minha bakinha linda, só minha, humpf. Minha amiga... que broxa, porra.


End file.
